Raura in a za
by ausllyshiper
Summary: hehe read to find out. This is for new readers just incase you hadn't noticed already the ZA part of the title stands for zombie apocalypse just incase you didn't know ;). Sorry guys but im back at school :'( so again chapters MAY be delayed so I apologize in advance so I treated you also with chapter 8 3 also wish me luck in school ;D
1. Chapter 1

Raura in a zombie apocalypse

lauras POV

It was 9:00 we were all sittinng in the school gym just waiting for the night to be over, it was one of those "school lock ins" me raini ross and calum were just talking about how much this was boring us when a extreamly loud scream woke everybody and grabbing our attention as a whole hord of zombies (yes you read right ZOMBIES) entered the hall

"LAURA GRAB YOUR BAG" Ross shouted grabbing my hand it shot strange sparks up my arm but I liked it

"QUICK WE CAN CLIMB THROUGH THE AIR VENTS" I shouted

I was wearing  laura_maranos_zombie_apocalypse_outfit/set?id=74180235

so it was easy to run/climb anyways

raini got in first then calum then me and lastly ross we soon made our way to the roof and decied to make that our camp

"me and calum already slept so you and ross should sleep" raini said to me

"Ok raini"I whisper falling asleep but just before I fell asleep Ross pulled me onto him by the waist


	2. Chapter 2

RAURA IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE

Ross's POV

I woke up to see laura still in my arms luckily like I hoped she hadnt moved from me in the night I then looked over to raini and calum who where desperatley fighting the sleep, Raini making it so hard for herself considering she leant her head on calums shoulder and calum had his head on top of hers, anyone that didnt know them would think they were dating, just like how many people pictured me and laura apart from most of the school girls who pictured themselfs with me as the guys did with laura although she never noticed them checking her out I was deep in thought when laura stirred in my arms waking with a jolt

"Ross, I thought it was all a dream" she shook

"quite real though" I replied casually she smiled and gently hit my arm "well at least I know how to survive the ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE" she beamed

"Huh hm" raini inturupted can me and calum get some sleep now" me and laura nodded before getting up

"im going to change" she whispered

"K i'll look away" she smiled nodding

"done she muttered I turned to look at her and she looked amazing:  laura_maranos_zombie_apocalypse_outfit/set?id=74181542

"whats the bag for" I said braking the silence

"im going scavaging later" I nodded

"but im coming with you"

"Aww thank you Ross make sure you run fast though" she chuckled

I smiled and ran a hand through my hair hoping to make my hair slightly better hoping to impress her I admit I had a Huge crush on my best friend, laura marano,she was everything I loved and she didnt know it

Lauras POV

the way he ran his hand through his already messy made my heart skip a beat

"uhh ready to go" you mumbled

"Yeah" he replied enfusiastically

we found a nearby shop and entered


	3. Chapter 3

**RAURA IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

**Lauras POV**

**We enetered the store slowly and cautiously not knowing what awaited us in side. we entered, nothing, we looked around hoping to find you know the usual: food, water, anytype of weapons and maybe if they are clean some clothes**

**"Hey laura is that a baseball bat?" Ross said uncertainly and being bearly a whisper I could only just hear him**

**"lets go see" I said taking his hand lightly**

**"ok" he smiled returning the grip**

**we picked it up and behind it revealed a empty hand gun but hey you take it anyways **

**we looked around a bit more before leaving for camp we found a couple knives clothes couple water bottols and some snack packs, anyways we were on our way home when **

**"Laura do you hear that" Ross said tugging me over to hear a slight sobbing sound and the touch sending my whole arm in tingles until she jumped out**

**Kate the most Slut- I mean popular girl in school pretty much jumped into Ross's arms **

**"OMG rossie bear where are you going take me with you"**

**"Ross we cant be taking in stange 'girls' in she could be bitten" I whispered the last bit **

**Ross looked at me and then at her **

**he then mouthed back 'shes not' he looked at her and smiled **

**"sure I guess" He said her still in his arms, I looked down I just wished he smiled at me like that and I defiently did not want him to see me upset **

**Ross's POV**

**we were back at at camp huddeled around the small campfire Laura made she was just great at everything, she was sat next to Raini who was snuggeling Calum and me across from them with Kate trying her best to sit on my lap **

**"Rossie bear is there anything on my face" I turned to face her and next thing I know he lips are instantly on mine she finished the forced kiss and I turned to face Calum he was signing the thumbs up sign, then I looked to Raini who was giving me her worst death glare then I dreadfully looked to where Laura was sitting she was turned to her bag randomly **

**"guys im gonna hit the hay and If you need food ask me first or your getting pushed of the top of this building" she said really starnly and next thing I know she's asleep**

**I felt bad but why would she care if Kate kissed me but after we had what was left over we were all asleep **

**Lauras POV **

**I was sighlently crying when all of a sudden I sat up with a jolt something was near and not human...**


	4. Chapter 4

Raura In A Zombie Apocalypse

Lauras POV

I woke hearing a slow deep moan escape somethings, lips I got up grabbing the baseball bat as If I did this everyday while I got towards where I heard the sound but as I got closer kate was behind me trying to get my baseball bat

"Hey Dont you Dare touch that!" I hissed because I was already pissed of with her for kissing ross like that

"Why not" she whisper yelled

"Because I said so!" I pushed her back as she landed on her butt with a small thud I was happy until I found out she had falled right on top of Ross but that didnt matter right now there was at least 3 zombies coming my way, all hungry, I swung, 1 fell along with the other and lastly the third I was really proud but then Ross tapped my shoulder and I knew it was Ross because my body was in tingles again, but as I turned he had an angry look on his face either because Kate had woke him and blamed it on me or he was angry because I pushed his "oh so amazing" soon to be girlfriend

"Laura... why did you push Kate for no reason" He said almost like he was dissapointed in me

"she was trying to take my bat when I needed it most" I said back pointing to the zombies bodies

"Just..." He paused "dont do it again" he frowned walking away

I got really annoyed then I was not about to let her win so I did something I was going to regret badly

"No... I will do watever is needed and what I want" I whisper yelled

Ross looked really mad just for a moment then he got sad but then I heard what he said

"fine then laura maybe you should do all this stuff on your own" it came out really softly almost like he was going to cry

"Wait no.. Ross wait!" but he was already walking away

after he was lying down Kate in his arms I curled up in a ball and cried, my mind repeating

"Its all your fault everyone will hate you why are you so stupid just leave and dont come back here" but Ross's words stung most of all as they would not stop spinning round my head.

"Laura are you ok?" someone sat next to me but my eyes had so many tears pouring out of them I couldnt see

"I heard you and ross"It was Calum I could here his voice

I just nodded as he side hugged me allowing me to cry on his shoulder its something Ross would do apart from with Ross it would be on his chest I cried

at least calum smoothly whispered reasurring things into my ears but the last one was the best

"Ross would never love a girl like Kate"

even though i knew it was a lie I was happy to hear it

Ross's POV

I knew Laura was crying and I knew I might too but kate's hair spray wasnt helping either, I then saw Calum get up and hug Laura even if it was from the side and he was now dating Raini I was still wishing that was me and not him and any minuet now I was going to get up and take his place but the worst part is I knew I was the one making her cry causing her the pain which I was deeply regretting, I looked up being deep in thought to see what had happened, him and Laura were now up in a real hug, I got up not being able to take the jealousy and dropping kate on Raini who was in a fast enough sleep not to notice. I then came up behind laura and lightly tapped calum who looked at me let go of Laura and sat down next to Raini, I looked back to laura who again was sitting on the floor so I sat and pulled her onto my lap allowing her to cry into my chest as I hugged her tightly

"Im sorry" I muttered

"me to" she replied it was hard to hear beacause it was said into my chest and she was crying but still loud enough...


	5. Chapter 5

RAURA In A Zombie Apocalypse

Lauras POV

I fell asleep in his arms last night and woke up in the same arms it was only turning light and everyone was still asleep including Ross, I looked around, Raini had Calum cuddled up in her arms like as if he was a big Teddy bear and Kate on the floor next to them. I looked to ross whos head was on top of mine but then I heard a sound near the others so I turned and looked Raini and Calum still in the same state but Kate was gone...

I looked to where the campfire was, sure enough she was there picking up what looked like a cooks Knife she turned and walked towards me, she was whispering things under her breath to quietly to understand but the word "Kill" was certainly in there

"Kate what are you do-" I was about to finish but she cut me off by pulling me up using my arm as if it was just a rope attached to me

she pushed me over to the edge of the building

"What do you think you are doing!" I yelled

everybody woke, Raini and Calum watched in horror as she pushed me futher and futher but thankfully Ross, Just in time, grabbed her allowing me to grab the baseball bat

"LET ME GO!" she struggeled

I was going to hit her but Ross's face said to leave it but guessing I was a little to close because she slit my arm only slightly although it still hurt like HELL luckily the pain left as quickly as it came along with what I hoped not alot of blood and I got it wrapped up quick

"You, Kate, your out of my camp and because im so nice Ill let you walk out!"

she turned to Ross

"Rossie bear, Dont let her make me Leave!"

"im sorry" he said and with that she took of running only to get bitten a minuet later...

everything was peacful then Raini and Calum were out scavaging and me and Ross were waiting

it didnt take long before they came back with a girl about our age behind them

cassidy_zombie_outfit/set?id=76576635

Her name was Cassidy, she looked sweet and Really pink but other then that she was ok at least I hoped and she was obviously not bit so I wasnt going to argue abnoyut her stay. we all slept peacfully that night and Kate not being here but hearing her soft moans made it easier... WAIT MOANS


	6. Chapter 6

Raura in a Zombie Apocalypse

Laura's POV

Last night I heard moans and looking up I had No problem getting this zombie, Kates corpse stumbbled towards me and it actually looked as if her IQ had risen along with her because she seemed to moan and groan more sense then when she was alive :)and after grabbing my baseball bat I just pushed her lifeless body of the top of the building!

so speaking of kate its not been long, at least 2 days since Cassidy has been here she seems ok nice enough and she is certainly Pink! but at least she hasnt tried to kill me yet

anyways me and Ross are taking her scavaging with us later just to check she can pull her own weight and we aren't being mean but our group really is not in the postistion to be giving away supplies to people who do not earn it.

we were just leaving when I saw Cassidys outfit

cassidy_zombie_outfit/set?id=77413396

She might as well just put a Big sign on her forehead saying "Im a Dumbass come eat me!"

I looked down at my outfit at least I wasnt as detectable and had shoes you can run in and a bag for supplies

laura_maranos_zombie_apocalypse_outfit/set?id=77373182

Ross's POV

Cassidy looked pink as always and Laura looked just as amazing as always ;)

we were in a store that looked raidible after a short walk and Cassidy was handeling just fine and we were done as fast as we arrived but it was only on our way out we came face to face with a zombie

"I got it" cassidy mumbled

we nodded and she was right on it, in only minuets it was on the floor I was honestly impressed she took it on let alone she finished it in minuets

we were walking and Laura trugded a little behind while Cassidy Flirted with me I guess but I ignored most of it

Laura's POV

I was deep in thought as I dragged behind Cassidy and Ross happily flirting as the scene of Cassidy killing that zombie played over in my mind, she killed it way to easily there had to be a catch I closed my eyes briefly letting it replay in my mind, the zombie put up no fight towards her maybe it was weak then it did try to get past her to me and ross in fact it treated Cassidy like another zombie but

she cant be Bitten can she...


	7. Chapter 7 aka IM BACK

Raura In A Zombie Apocalypse

Laura's POV

I was convinced, Cassidy must be bitten, nothing else would make sense So I was going to tell people tonight

{at the fire}

"Guys as group leader I have made a decision..." I trailed of

"Well im sure its important so spit it out!" Cassidy tried preppyily (if thats a word lolz)

"Um well cassidy its kind of about you"

"ok" she answered back unsurely

for a second she looked pale but she had ever so slightly been getting paler lately adding on to the dicision on the bite

"Cassidy im sure you are bitten and im sorry but im not going to risk the group, so im going to have to ask you to leave or if you are take your life"

she stood tearing up

"b-but I cant go out there I-Ill die"

"Can you prove your not bitten" I answered back

Cassidy now bursting in tears only looked down

"Laura im sure she isnt" Ross said standing to

"well she hasnt even answered my question"

"Laura, Leave off" Ross said sternly lightly throwing his arm round cassidys shoulders to comfort her

I thought this might be hard to come back to

"Fine then! Risk your life im leaving!" I was not going to risk my life

I grabbed my bag and went to leave

"Lau- Laura is right" I heard Cassidy stutter through tears

Ross removed his arm slowly "Cassidy you mean your-"  
"Yes im bitten" she said lifting her shirt to reveal a bloody bandage and a massive bite underneath that

"But I don't think I can take my life"

"We could do it for you" I offered

"But why do I need to die" she shuddered

"Come on you dont want to walk around dead and eating live people do you?"

"no" she frowned

"It will only take a second" I said picking up a pillow and the one bullet gun

"NO I mean no I want Ross to do it"

"Ok"I said handing over the stuff to a worried Ross

He walked over handing her the pillow to hold over her face as soon as she covered her eyes he handed me the gun

"I cant do this" he whispered

"its ok I'll do it for you" I replyed

I tried my best to stay quiet even though im sure she knew it was me I held my breath putting the gun to her head...

Pulling the trigger as her lifeless body fell

I walked over to the edge and sat letting my feet hang over just letting everything that just happened sink in

Ross came and sat behind me wrapping his arms round my waist

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear

{A couple days after}

Nothing much happened the last couple days everyone was still in some shock from the whole im bit story until today

me and Ross got back from scavaging and as Raini and calum left a stray zombie got up onto our camp

the minuet I saw I knew it was something hopefully no one else in the group would have to face

there in front of me my mother, how she got here was not on my mind

"Laura" Ross whispered handing me the baseball bat

"No I cant do this Ross she is my Mom!" I whisper shouted

"Just do it!" he said using the same tone

"Ross I did this sort of thing for you!"

"I Dont Care Im not some killer!"

I was insulted He thought I was a killer because cassidy was alive I was upset angry so I went over to her leading my own mother to the egde and lightly hitting her off of the top not wanting to be the cause of her 'zombie' death

I walked passed Ross angrily stopping to mutter "Happy"

Ross's POV

I had hurt laura that was obvious God why couldnt I do it or say the right things

Laura has been ignoring me all day but I wouldnt blame her but unfortuantly its killing me I had to talk to her

she was sitting down her head on her knees, I even made her cry arent I just the greatest friend

"Laura?"

"What" I heard her voice crack

"Im so sorry" I wrapped my arms round her "Please dont hate me" I continued

she moved and I thought It was to leave my arms so I kept an Iron grip luckily for me she only adjusted wrapping her arms round my neck and laying her head on my chest

" I could never hate you Ross" she said lifting her head to look at me

"and I could never see you as a killer" I said chuckling looking right back into her eyes

we were quiet I slowly leaned in kissing her on the lips

at first she was shocked but kissed back

we left each others lips breathlessly

"Ross I-"

To be continued

(always wanted to say that during s chapter lolz)


	8. Chapter 8

Raura In A Zombie Apocalypse

Laura's POV

"Ross I-"

He shushed me

"Im sorry I knew I shouldnt have" and without a word more he got up leaving me speechless

I couldn't wait to tell Raini

so before bed I waited for her telling her to meet me at the edge of the school roof so we could talk about the kiss

we sat letting our legs hang over, it looked suspisously clear but we took it as a good thing

"So anyways tell me about the kiss"

I turned to Raini slowly "How did you know?"

"well Ross told calum and I was right next to calum and Ross not the quietest whisper" she giggled

"Oh" I thought for a second "What did he say?" I asked a little to eagerly

"something about-" she was cut of from Ross shouting

"GIRLS GRAB THE BAGS!" we turned quickly to see a Massive hord of zombies piling onto the roof how I wouldn't know and I was NOT stopping to ask questions me and raini grabbed our bags as did the boys "LAURA!" Calum yelled throwing me my bat we all ran towards the edge where the tree was

the tree was like a last resort entrance/exit we only used when hords were to big to get through

Calum climbed down first unfortuantly the only downside was climbing down on lose bricks so you could get low enough to steady yourself onto a branch

He got steady placing his bag onto the branch itself, next to go was Raini who was helped down by calum then Ross went he offered me but I had the weapon so he took my bag leaving me to climb last and of course with my luck the bricks saw their last days and crumbeled from under me cause me to fall

I had to think fast I grabbed my bat and held it horizontally so I could hang to it from a branch like monkey bars for example

Ross's POV

laura had saved her self thank goddness so we grabbed the bags and climbed down to help. I pulled her up

"Hey are you ok"

"yes" she said

we got down onto ground and made a run for the forest hoping to find people or a house just somewhere safe even just for the night

we found an old shed big enough for maybe 2 people let alone our supplies but we were going to make this work in which we eventually did

we got 2 sleeping bags so we were going to have to share (No shit sherlock hehe)

you would think girls girls boys boys but Raini insisted in sharing with Calum leaving me and laura to share a bag not that im complaining its just she must feel weird after the whole kiss thing being her best guy friend no offense Calum

"Hey laura" I went to tell her we were sharing

she turned and calum saw his moment to be a duche

he pushed me lightly causing me to push laura against the wall and he then procecced to get into bed it was dark mine and laura's faces were Very close together, it was going to happen again

Our lips met fireworks burst and zombies moaned...

Oh god zombies moaned way to ruin a moment :(


	9. Chapter 9 Hey im back again

Raura In A Zombie Apocalypse

Chapter 9

Ross's POV

There was a huge herd of zombies passing, so they were the ones ruining my moment way to cockblock much

I sighed and turned towards the door

Laura grabbed my shirt

"no" she whispered putting her hand to her mouth "you could give away we are here"

I nodded it did make sense, Laura tugged my shirt lightly which pulled me away from my thoughts

"are Raini and Calum still asleep?" she asked quietly

I turned to see them sleeping and unaware of anything

"yeah" laura smile or at least it looked it

we heard a small thump on the side of the shed, a zombie must have accidently crashed into it

Laura's grip now tightened on my shirt, she was scared I could tell so I raised my arms letting them wrap around her waist pulling her close

she let go of my shirt and wrapped her arms round me as well burying her head into my chest

it was actually really cute

I let go of Laura for a second and unwrapped her arms from me at first she was confused but went along with it, I sat on the floor trying my best not to make sound

once I was comfortable I took Laura's hands pulling her down to my level and onto my lap again I let my arms snake round her waist and this time I buried my head into her shoulder

I could tell she was smiling as she turned to face me she put her arms around my neck letting herself snuggle onto me as if I was a giant teddy bear but I didnt mind she was warm and she made me feel all tingly

her eyes were falling so I decided to lightly kiss her forehead which I did

and I guess sleep overpowered both of us

when we woke up the zombie's had obviously passed

but a least we were all safe

Laura was still cuddling close to me and I wasn't going to wake her

but me Raini and Calum had made the plan once she woke we would all go out to look for supplies

A/N: sorry the chapters short and sorry I havent uploaded in a while stuff has been going on but hey I'm back now!


End file.
